haloarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Warthog
Original Source Posted by Frankie at 3/26/2007 5:16 PM PDT. M12 WARTHOG Right-click to save-as 3D QuickTime movie (15MB) Local video DESCRIPTION The M12 is primarily used in a scouting capacity, or as an integral part of a mechanized infantry unit. In the case of the LRV and LAAV variants it can hold three soldiers including the gunner. The mounted weapon includes a battery for short term operation separated from the vehicle, but normally operates on the vehicle’s power supply. The vehicle is powered by a 12 liter hydrogen-injected ICE and can reach speeds up to 125 kph (78 mph). A number of variants of the Warthog are in service with UNSC forces, including the M831 TT (which eliminates the support weapon in favor of four side-facing passenger seats), the M864 A (with an enclosed passenger compartment and treads in place of wheels), and the M914 RV (equipped with a towing winch and a heavy duty motor and gear system). Weight: 3 tonnes (3.25 tons) Length: 6.1 meters (20 feet.) Height: 3.2 meters (10.5 feet) Width: 3 meters (9.75 feet) Power plant: 12.0 L liquid-cooled hydrogen-injected ICE Range: 790 kilometers (490 miles) Main armament: M41 12.7mm LAAG (M12 LRV version) Main armament: M68 25mm Gauss Cannon (M12G LAAV version) Unit Replacement Cost: cR. 52000.00 OBSERVATIONS Overall soldiers had only positive comments for this asset. They believe the vehicle could benefit from greater versatility in mounted weaponry and perhaps an armor upgrade. FIELD USE The Hog is a huge, unwieldy, difficult to steer death trap – until you learn how to drive it properly. With proper application of the hand, or “e-brake” the Hog can actually turn on a dime. Massive disc brakes allow the thing to come to a near immediate halt from its top speed of 78mph, and more importantly, swing around rapidly to allow a gunner a better angle on a prospective target. In combat it is vital that driver and gunner are copasetic. If the wheelman knows where his turret-firing buddy needs to aim, the results are almost always destructive and impressive. The gun itself is simple to use, but presents challenges when being pushed to the limits on a busy battlefield. This movement and unpredictability can be lessened with good driving. Evasive maneuvers are if anything, more important than offensive attack. It is vital that a driver can get in and out of dangerous situations without flipping the heavy and hard-to-right Hog. A Spartan can pretty much right an upturned Warthog, but that puts the drivers and passengers in a very dangerous situation while trying to rectify a messy crash. The Warthog’s ostensible scouting and personnel transport purpose should not be ignored in favor of its offensive capabilities. As a matter of fact, for objective based missions, it should be noted that a fast moving Hog with a good driver and a gunner, is the perfect getaway vehicle. Knowing when to get out is just as important as knowing when to get in. The Hog’s automatic braking systems will bring the vehicle to a sudden, but controlled stop should the driver be ejected, or choose to leave the vehicle. Since there are no doors, you can hop over the sills and take advantage of the vehicle’s momentum to give you a running start when making the transition from vehicle to on-foot maneuvers. The hog is tough, but a couple of direct hits from grenades, or a well placed rocket, will end its reign of terror almost immediately. Now if only there was some way to make them indestructible… REMARKS “(the M12) is sort of a bear to wheel around, but that’s something you gotta expect – the thing is twice the size of my grandad’s car – but it’s something you get used to pretty damned quick.” “On the battlefield speed is life and the M12 has that in spades – having a great big damn gun don’t hurt, either.” “One word: hand. brake.” “I have yet to come up against an obstacle that the warthog couldn’t go right over.” “The Sarge hates it when we ram stuff, says the ‘hog ain’t indestructible. But it sure feels like it when you’re plowing through a crowd of startled Grunts, though.” “The seats are unreal! I was thinking of pulling a set out of a parts vehicle and shipping them home… but the wife shut it down – says everyone would be able tell where they came from.” “Look at these legs – pretty nice, huh? It’s totally from getting in and out’a the ‘hogs. Thirty-six inch damn step height.” Category:Fiction Category:Bungie.net Archives Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Era: Halo 3